


Operation Drarry

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But all is good, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Meddling, THIS SHIT IS OVERDRAMATIC AF, Tags May Change, Texting, blaise and pansy are jealous, draco and harry pining for each other, hermione and ron break up, i love that thats a tag, if it even counts as angst, its a mess also, its like a fucking kdrama with how dramatic i made this shit, no beta we die like men, overdramatic teenagers, the golden trio are bad with emotions, the silver trio are emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: Draco and Harry's friends are sick of the pining so they start 'Operation Drarry' to get them togetherI suck at descriptions sorry!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. I hate Malfoy!

_**Pans(exual)y** has made a group chat  
_

_**Pans(exual)y** has added **deadinside** , **IfItsNotABookIDC** , and 1 other to **Untitled Chat**  
_

**deadinside** : tf

_**Pans(exual)y** has changed **Untitled Chat** to **Operation Drarry!!**  
_

_**Weasel** has left **Operation** **Drarry!!**_

**Pans(exual)y** : wow this bish really just

_**Pans(exual)y** has added **Weasel** to **Operation** **Drarry!!**_

**Pans(exual)y** : why cant we be friends

 **Weasel** : ...

 **Pans(exual)y** : WIAT NO DOTN LEAEV

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : wait* dont* leave*

 **Pans(exual)y** : really...

 **deadinside** : can u get on with it

 **Pans(exual)y** : thanks for the encourage meant 

**Pans(exual)y** : but anywaysssss

 **Pans(exual)y** : read the name

 **deadinside** : u have no pl- oh who am I kidding of course u dont

 **Pans(exual)y** : to be fair this was an impulse decision

 **Weasel** : all of ur decisions are impulse decisions 

**Pans(exual)y** : shut up and help us come up with a plan!

 **Weasel** : oop sorry gtg

 **Pans(exual)y** : FUCK U WEASLEY

 **Weasel** : oh well :(

 **Pans(exual)y** : sooooo

 **deadinside** : nope

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : read the name

 **Pans(exual)y** : all of u suck!

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
**𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠**

 **ChosenOne** : I hate Malfoy!

 **SmartOne** : no u dont

 **ChosenOne** : YES I DO

 **GingerOne** : whatd he do?

 **ChosenOne** : exist

 **SmartOne** : REALLY HARRY

 **ChosenOne** : what

 **SmartOne** : this is why I'm the smart one and Dracos not that bad

 **ChosenOne** : DRACO??!!!!

_**SmartOne** has left **𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠**_

**ChosenOne** : whats up with ur girlfriend!!?

 **GingerOne** : idk she usually kicks us out its weird

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
**Operation Drarry!!**

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : Harrys an IDIOT

 **Pans(exual)y** : sooo plans?

 **deadinside** : if we help u will u shut up so I can sleep

 **Pans(exual)y** : help me and we can figure out

 **Weasel** : this sounds like a horrible idea

 **Pans(exual)y** : oh it is Dray would murder us if he found out

 **Weasel** : ...

 **deadinside** : Pans ur supposed to make them _want_ to help

 **Pans(exual)y** : oh well too late any ideas

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : don't die

 **Pans(exual)y** : adding that to the list

 **Weasel** : what's on the list

 **Pans(exual)y** : don't die

 **deadinside** : 😐

 **Pans(exual)y** : IMPULSE DESICION 

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : decision* 

**Pans(exual)y** : really Granger? IDEASSS

 **deadinside** : SLEEP

 **Pans(exual)y** : but-

 **deadinside** : nope goodbye

 **Pans(exual)y** : sooo

 **Weasel** : Harrys spamming me gtg

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : got a report to finish

 **Pans(exual)y** : well fuck yall too bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first book here sorry if it sucks


	2. Sleepover??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deadinside has left Operation Drarry!!
> 
> Weasel has left Operation Drarry!!
> 
> IfItsNotABookIDC has left Operation Drarry!!

**Operation Drarry!!**

**Pans(exual)y** : I HAVE AN IDEEAAAA

 **Weasel** : ...

 **deadinside** : no

 **Pans(exual)y** : ugh ptprptptuzgnysjenshbidn

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : what the fudge

 **Pans(exual)y** : fUdGe

 **deadinside** : oh my god whats ur idea

 **Pans(exual)y** : SLEEPOVER

_**deadinside** has left **Operation** **Drarry!!**_

_**Weasel** has left **Operation** **Drarry!!**_

_**IfItsNotABookIDC** has left **Operation** **Drarry!!**_

**Pans(exual)y** : well then!

_**Pans(exual)y** has added **deadinside** , **Weasel** ,and 1 other to **Operation Drarry!!**_

**Pans(exual)y** : guys my idea wasn't that bad

 **Weasel** : how to would we even do that'

 **Pans(exual)y** : leave that up to me

 **deadinside** : Draco 

**Pans(exual)y** : im woriking on that one

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : how well is that working* for ya

 **Pans(exual)y** : i was blocked for an hour

 **deadinside** : pussy should've been 3

 **Pans(exual)y** : BLAISE

 **deadinside** : 🤷

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : now when u get murdered what ur plan

 **Pans(exual)y** : have some faith Granger

 **Pans(exual)y** : btw i need ur help 

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : for what

 **Pans(exual)y** : ill dm u 

**deadinside** : 👀

 **Pans(exual)y** : STOP

 **Weasley** : okay what do we need to do

 **Pans(exual)y** : pretend this gc doesn't exist

 **Weasley** : sooo what i do everyday

 **Pans(exual)y** : ITS BEEN 3 DAYS

 **Weasley** : ur point

 **Pans(exual)y** : I AM TRYING TO BE CIVIL WEASLEY

 **Weasel** : no ur trying to be chaotic and we're the only ones who will help

 **Pans(exual)y** : I COULD DO THIS BY MYSELF

 **Weasel** : i doubt Harry would participate without us

 **Pans(exual)y** : if i wanted to talk to Potter I could!

 **Weasel** : sure u could

 **Pans(exual)y** : WANNA BET

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : NO this is not for petty bets or immature boys its to get our friends together so shut up and quit it

 **Pans(exual)y** : and if i dont

 **Weasel** : u can continue all u want but im to sure how u make a bet by urself

 **Pans(exual)y** : pussy

 **deadinside** : nah too easy

 **Pans(exual)y** : wott

 **deadinside** : TOO EASY

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝐵𝒶𝒹 𝐵𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓈**

 **Drayco** : who yall texting

 **FryingPan** : whaaaat texting uss neverrr

 **boredom** : really Pansy

 **Drayco** : thats just sad

 **FryingPan** : stfu im amazing

 **Drayco** : _clearly_ so who u texting

 **FryingPan** : nope nopeitty nope NOPE

 **boredom** : really

 **Drayco** : sigh I need new friends

 **FryingPan** : HEYY

 **boredom** : he has a point

 **FryingPan** : U KNOW WHAT I DONT HAVE TO TAKE THIS AT LEAST- and imma stop right there

 **boredom** : u dumbass

 **Drayco** : no continue Pan at least?

 **FryingPan** : NO but i have sum to do

 **Drayco** : does t have to do with the text

 **FryingPan** : no...

 **boredom** : yea

 **FryingPan** : BRUH WTF

 **boredom** : u did 'no...' HE ALREADY KNEW

 **FryingPan** : NO

 **Drayco** : yes

 **FryingPan** : i gtg

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 _Private chat between Hermione and Pansy_

 **Granger** : so what's u need help with

 **Parkinson** : u think u can convince Potter to be in a gc with Dray

 **Granger** : why

 **Parkinson** : because communication between our groups is key!\

 **Granger** : and by that u mean we need to get Harry and Draco to communicate

 **Parkinson** : ding ding ding

 **Granger** : okay then ill see what I can do

 **Parkinson** : thx now back to my part...

 **Granger** ; u don't seem too excited 

**Parkinson** : just dont wanna get murdered if I mess up

 **Granger** : then dont

 **Parkinson** : obvi

 **Granger** : okay then i don't see a problem

 **Parkinson** : don't u have and Dray test to do!

 **Granger** : its a report

 **Parkinson** : ...goodbye

 **Granger** : bye

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠**

 **ChosenOne** : HERMIONE

 **SmartOne** : yes

 **ChosenOne** : WHY DID U CALL MALFOY "DRACO"

 **SmartOne** : u have it in " like its not his name

 **ChosenOne** : WHY IS HE DRACO NOW

 **SmartOne** : because that's his name?

 **ChosenOne** : next ik ur gonna be buddies with Parkinson!

 **ChosenOne** : how do u know him!

 **SmartOne** : we have a report together

 **GingerOne** : u do

 **SmartOne** : YES I told u this a thousand times!

 **GingerOne** : oh i tend to tune out what u say

 **SmartOne** : UGH

 **ChosenOne** : so u guys have a report together and all of a sudden ur all buddy-buddy

 **SmartOne** : no we just formalities were no longer needed 

**ChosenOne** : so what r u Hermione now!

 **SmartOne** : yes?

 **ChosenOne** : Ron pls tell me u aren't also friends with one of _them_

 **GingerOne** : never

 **SmartOne** : never say never they arent that bad and Harry don't say them like they're a different species 

**GingerOne** : THEY ARE

 **SmartOne** : ugh I have a report to work on

 **ChosenOne** : with _him_

 **SmartOne** : Draco

 **ChosenOne** : Malfoy*

 **SmartOne** : 🙄 yes Draco Malfoy goodbye

 **ChosenOne** : Ron can u believe she would do such a thing to us!

 **GingerOne** : IK RIGHT like of all people she chose Malfoy and his gang

 **SmartOne** : THEY ARE NOT A GANG 

**SmartOne** : can u go on ur private messages I'm trying to study

 **GingerOne** : could've just muted

_**SmartOne** has kicked **GingerOne** out of **𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠**_

**SmartOne** : private messages?

 **ChosenOne** : yes ma'am!

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 _Private chat between Harry and Ron_

 **Harry** : RON U GOOD

 **Ron** : why wouldn't i be

 **Harry** : Malfoys stealing ur girlfriend

 **Ron** : no he's not...

 **Harry** : OKAY WELL IM NOT GOOD

 **Ron** : whats up

 **Harry** : HERMIONE IS FRIENDS WITH MALFOYYY 

**Harry** : LIKE THE LITTLE BOT THAT HATES US OR SO I THOT

 **Harry** : HOWWWW

 **Ron** : its mione what do u expect

 **Harry** : okay yea but its also MALFOY DRACO MALFOY DO U SEE THE PROBLEM

 **Ron** : ur jealous cause u like Malfoy

 **Harry** : UR KIDDING RIGHT WHY WOULD I LIKE HIM WHY WOULD I EVEN TOLERATE HIM WTF RON DID _THEY_ GET U TOO 

**Ron** : no i was kidding remember mione said that

 **Harry** : oh good thot I lost my best friend to _them_ for a second

 **Ron** : and they say I'm dramatic 

**Harry** : r u implying im becoming u

 **Ron** : if the shoe fits wear it

 **Harry** : wooooooooow i suddenly have things to do

 **Ron** : like wot

 **Harry** : studying for that test tmw

 **Ron** : do we really have a test tmw

 **Harry** : Umbriges class

 **Ron** : oof so happy ion have her this year

 **Harry** : she HATES me

 **Ron** : she hates all of us says 'children are diseases'

 **Harry** : how tf did she become a teach

 **Ron** : bad principal 

**Harry** : oh come on Dumbledores not a bad principal

 **Ron** : ur his favorite u can do no wrong

 **Harry** : Snape the same way with Malfoy

 **Ron** : why it always come back to Malfoy

 **Harry** : it doesnt!

 **Ron** : okayy~

 **Harry** : STOP wheres Hermione when u need her

 **Ron** : ...with Malfoy

 **Harry** : GODDAMNIT 

**Ron** : 😂😂

 **Harry** : OUT

 **Ron** : u gon have to block me

 **Harry** : BET

 **Ron** : lol- wait

_Message not delivered_

**Ron** : Harry?

 _Message not delivered_

**Ron** : well fuck u too

_Message not delivered_


	3. Maybe I have a crush...

**Operation Drarry!!**

**Pans(exual)y** : how everyones task coming along

 **deadinside** : I don't have one

 **Weasel** : piece of cake

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : havent started

 **Pans(exual)y** : WHAT DO U MEAN U HAVENT STARTED UR JOB IS LIKE THE MOS IMPORTANT

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : my task can also be completed by forcing him so...

 **Pans(exual)y** : fair point, wait Blaise u don't have a task!!

 **deadinside** ; no

 **Pans(exual)y** : FUCK KNEW I MISSED SOMETHING and now there are no tasks

 **Weasel** : my task is to pretend this doesnt exist I'm _pretty_ _sure_ u only had 2 tasks

 **Pans(exual)y** : ...shut up Weasley 

**deadinside** : wooooow

 **Pans(exual)y** : u shut up too I have things to do

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : don't die

 **Pans(exual)y** : that's the plan!

 **deadinside** : no its not

 **Pans(exual)y** : eye- GET OUT

 **deadinside** : gladly

 **Pans(exual)y** : BLAISE ISTG U CANT LEAVE 

_**deadinside** has left **Operation** **Drarry!!**_

**Pans(exual)y** : fuck welp gtg

 **Weasel** : wot jus happened

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : idk babe

 **Pans(exual)y** : TASKS

 **Weasel** : weren't u leaving 

**Pans(exual)y** : fuck off Weasel t-a-s-k-s

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠**

 **SmartOne** : Harry

 **ChosenOne** : oh r u here 2 tell me more about dRaCo MaLfOy

 **SmartOne** : well kinda

 **ChosenOne** : MIONE UR KIDDING

 **SmartOne** : oh my now u sound like Ron

 **GingerOne** : HEY 

**SmartOne** : love u

 **GingerOne** : love u too

 **ChosenOne** : Ron how r u not freaking out about the whole Malfoy situation?!! U HATE HIM TOO wait _they_ got u didn't they

 **SmartOne** : will u quit it with the _'they'_ they're also humans they go to school they have friends and family just like us

 **ChosenOne** : my fam sucks

 **GingerOne** : that's not wot she said

 **SmartOne** : I said they have families not they have _good_ families 

**ChosenOne** : oh so u know their living situations now

 **SmartOne** : STOP BEING RON

 **ChosenOne** : why isn't Ron being Ron!! BECAUSE _THEY_ GOT HIM

 **SmartOne** : i am trying to have a conversation

 **GingerOne** : what were u going to say Mione

 **ChosenOne** : u probably know

 **GingerOne** : not a clue

 **SmartOne** : I was wondering if u would be in a gc with Draco and his "gang" because u guys rivalry is negatively affecting school for everyone people have even started to pick sides! so we need to at _least_ not hate each other

 **ChosenOne** : HELL NO

 **GingerOne** : oh gear lord im gonna die

 **SmartOne** : u sure Harry??

 **ChosenOne** : YES YES YYES YSES 

**SmartOne** : welp plan 2

 **ChosenOne** : WOTS PLAN 2

 **SmartOne** : u sure u dont just wanna agree

 **ChosenOne** : YES its not like u can force me!

 **GingerOne** : huh interesting choice of words...

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝐵𝒶𝒹 𝐵𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓈**

 **Drayco** : NO

 **FryingPan** : how'd u know

 **Drayco** : Blaise was socializing

 **FryingPan** : BLAISE

 **boredom** : whoops🤷

 **FryingPan** : dammit but Dray its a good idea

 **Drayco** : Draco how?

 **FryingPan** : gimme a sec gotta see what ________ said

 **Drayco** : okay?

 **FryingPan** : got it! I was wondering if u would be in a gc with the golden trio because u and Potters rivalry is negatively affecting school for everyone people have even started to pick sides! so we need to at _least_ not hate each other

 **Drayco** : copy and pasted with a few words changed and u got it from Hemione because shes the only on that talks like that plus u dont capitalize and my answer is WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT SHIT

 **FryingPan** : because ur gay for Potter

 **Drayco** : no im NOT

 **boredom** ; lies

 **Drayco** : go commit toaster bath

 **boredom** : bet

 **FryingPan** : DRAY U KNOW HE WOULD

 **Drayco** : ik nothing yet everything

 **boredom** : except that ur in love with golden boy

 **Drayco** : NO IMNOT

 **FryingPan** : then u have no reason to be nervous

 **Drayco** : IM NOT NERVOUS

 **FryingPan** : they why wont u be in the gc

 **Drayco** : NOPE I dont listen to peer pressure 

**FryingPan** : do it do it do it

 **boredom** : do it do it do it

 **Drayco** : NO

 **boredom** : pussy

 **Drayco** : NO I JUST DONT WANNA

 **FryingPan** : whyyy

 **Drayco** : because

 **FryingPan** : -im in love with the Potter boy

 **Drayco** : NO IM NOOOOTTT

 **FryingPan** : okay u have a crush

 **Drayco** : no

 **boredom** : yes u do

 **Drayco** : okay mayyyyybbeeeee a tiiiiiinnyyyy crush

 **FryingPan** : I KNEW IT

 **boredom** : u dont know shit

 **FryingPan** : in most cases that is true BIT THIS TIME I WAS RIGHT ONTO PHASE 2 after I communicate

 **Drayco** : do I wanna know

 **boredom** : nah

 **FryingPan** : GOODBYE

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 _Private chat between Hermione and Pansy_

 **Parkinson** : have u even started ur task

 **Granger** : yes have u

 **Parkinson** : i even got him to admit he had a crush on Potter

 **Granger** : Harry just yelled

 **Parkinson** : sooo plan 2

 **Granger** : is there a deadline

 **Parkinson** : end of the month

 **Granger** : THATS IN 3 DAYS 

**Parkinson** : ik so think u can get him to agree 

**Granger** : ill see what i can do

 **Parkinson** : thx 

**Granger** : 🙄

 **Parkinson** : at least i told u

 **Granger** : u could've told me a week ago when this started

 **Parkinson** : IMPULSE DECISION 

**Granger** : so far that seems to be all of them

 **Parkinson** : goodbye Granger!

 **Granger** : lol Hermione*

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠**

 **SmartOne** : Harry are u sure u won't join

 **ChosenOne** : yes mione 

**SmartOne** : why not

 **ChosenOne** : they bullied us for YEARS

 **SmartOne** : might i inform u that when u and Draco first met u insulted him

 **ChosenOne** : NO I- oh shit

 **SmartOne** : yeah he was just trying to make friends 

**ChosenOne** : WELL HE SHOULDVE DONE IT A BETTER WAY BY _NOT_ INSULTING RON 

**GingerOne** : its Malfoy insulting people is what he does

 **ChosenOne** : well ik that NOW at first i just thot he was an ass 

**SmartOne** : as in past tense

 **ChosenOne** : NO I STILL THINK HE IS

 **SmartOne** : specify 

**ChosenOne** : why do u want me to do this so bad

 **SmartOne** : I told u its negatively affecting school, people r picking sides and fighting over it

 **ChosenOne** : okay so _thats_ a problem

 **GingerOne** : its also annoying as fuck

 **ChosenOne** : RON UR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

 **GingerOne** : u want me to get yelled at by Hermione now

 **ChosenOne** : why woul- oh yeah shes ur girlfriend and shit

 **GingerOne** ; yeah!

 **ChosenOne** : so it 2 against 1... so i lost and have to in the gc

 **SmartOne** : why so nervous

 **ChosenOne** : im not

 **GingerOne** : u seem pretty nervous to me

 **ChosenOne** : NO im just irritated because its MALFOY

 **SmartOne** ; oh ur crush

 **ChosenOne** : I DONT HAVE A CRUSHHH I HATE HIM

 **SmartOne** : enemies to lovers

 **ChosenOne** : WTF MIONE

 **GingerOne** : she reads a lot of books

 **ChosenOne** : i didn't know she read ROMANCE books

 **SmartOne** : even if I hadn't I still wouldve said it its a common trope in books

 **ChosenOne** : i have no idea what ur saying

 **GingerOne** : me neither

 **SmartOne** : ugh i gotta go

 **ChosenOne** : to MaLfOy

 **SmartOne** : no im being spammed

 **ChosenOne** : by who

 **SmartOne** : person from my class we have a project

 **ChosenOne** : how many projects do u have

 **SmartOne** : a lot didn't u have a test

 **ChosenOne** : even if i had studied i wouldve failed it was Umbridge SHE HATES US

 **SmartOne** : ive never failed one of her classes

 **GingerOne** : if u had she wouldve been fired because thats not possible 

**SmartOne** : its possible

 **ChosenOne** : when the last time u failed

 **SmartOne** : gtg

 **ChosenOne** : HERMIONE

 **GingerOne** : told ya

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **Operation Drarry!!**

 **deadinside** : https://youtu.be/qJLfCIoyxps

 **Pans(exual)y** : STOP SENDING VINES

 **Weasel** : wtf

 **Pans(exual)y** : BLAISE HAS BEEN SENDING VINES FOR 10 MINUTES 

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : oh my god im muting the gc

 **Pans(exual)y** : WAIT NO did Potter agree

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : technically 

**Pans(exual)y** : aww

 **deadinside** : wtf 

**Pans(exual)y** : uhhhhh no?

 **deadinside** : https://youtu.be/LHJoqHz8MVE

 **Pans(exual)y** : why did i add u

 **deadinside** : idk ur dumb

 **Pans(exual)y** : FUCK U

 **deadinside** : https://youtu.be/_wkQSF3TdQU

 **Pans(exual)y** : is there a vine for everything

 **deadinside** : https://youtu.be/GVEih--5Dco

 **Pans(exual)y** : OMG GET OUT

 **deadinside** : ...

 **Pans(exual)y** : I WAS KIDDING

 **deadinside** : https://youtu.be/2NmUcdptXsE

 **Pans(exual)y** : ...u know what we should make the gc

 **IfItsNotABookIDC** : tmw Harry would a fit now 

**Pans(exual)y** : fineee

 **Weasel** : plus its 4 am and her report is due tmw

**Pans(exual)y** : oh yea that thing

 **Weasel** : before we go how tf did u get my number

 **Pans(exual)y** : https://youtu.be/w_C2TjYSd0c

 **deadinside** :👏👏👏 


	4. U need a plan next time Pansy!

_**Pansy** has made a group chat_

_**Pansy** has added **Hermione** , **Draco** , and 3 others to **Untitled** **Chat**_

_**Pansy** has changed **Untitled Chat** to **Why can't we be friends**_

**Blaise** : this is why ur not an admin

**Pansy** : fuck u too Blaise

**Harry** : can someone explain 1 how did Parkinson get my number 2 wtf r we doing

**Pansy** : 1 none ya business 2 DO U ALSO NOT READ GC NAMES

**Harry** : what do u mean also

**Blaise** : STFU PANSY

**Pansy** : oh um i meant uh Dray

**Draco** : no u didnt

**Pansy** : dammit ur here too

**Pansy** : i blame Theo now its his fault

**Blaise** : its funny u sat that although u have like everyone's number but his

**Pansy** : STFU U BITCH

**Hermione** : oh my goodness- shut up!

**Pansy** : _damn_ no need to be rude

**Ron** : can u just explain what we're doing

**Pansy** : READ THE FUCKING NAME

**Harry** : the name doesnt explain shit

**Draco** : did u have a plan before doing this

**Pansy** : besides doing this...?

**Blaise** : U IMPULSIVE-

**Pansy** : why would i need a plan besides this!

**Hermione** : if there is no plan ur just yelling at us to read the name

**Pansy** : WELL READ IT THEN

**Draco** : ITS DOESNT EXPLAIN ANYTHING THO

**Blaise** : come up with a plan and get back to us later

**Pansy** : BUT LA- nevemind

**Blaise** : do i need to ban u

**Pansy** : if im banned this would be boring

**Hermione** : no there would be an actual plan

**Pansy** : oh im sorry do u have a plan

**Hermione** : no if i did i would've made the gc

**Pansy** : WELL THEN im sorry

**Draco** : oh my god ur stupid

**Pansy** : oh so u have a plan 2

**Draco** : yes getting the fuck outta here 

**Blaise** : COME UP WITH A _PLAN_ AND GET BACK TO US _LATER_

**Pansy** : u said that

**Blaise** : then do it

**Pansy** : FINE

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **Operation Drarry!!**

**Pans(exual)y** : so anyone of yall got a plan

**deadinside** : yeah don't let u do shit

**Pans(exual)y** : IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE

**Weasel** : not even _im_ dumb enough to do that

**Pans(exual)y** : stfu bitch

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : okay lets come up with a _plan_

**Pans(exual)y** : yeah yeah yeah im sory

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : sorry*

**Pans(exual)y** : ...get out

**Weasel** : if she leaves I truly don't know who ur gonna get to convince harry because im not doing shit

**Pans(exual)y** : wtf Weasley 

**deadinside** : at least he warned us 

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : without me u would also have no plan

**Pans(exual)y** : U GOT A PLAN

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : if u just google how to get to know someone...

**Pans(exual)y** : HOLY FUCK UR RIGHT

**deadinside** : u dumbass

**Pans(exual)y** : i forgot google existed if im being honest

**Pans(exual)y** : google says to ask questions so WE'RE PLAYING 21 QUESTIONS 

**deadinside** : how could that go wrong

**Weasel** : im sure we'll figure out a way

**Pans(exual)y** : RUDE but like we probably will

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : we need ground rules

**Pans(exual)y** : don't b a buzzkill 

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : im not we do, tell me one good reason why we shouldnt

**Pans(exual)y** : theyre boring

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : _good_ reason

**Pans(exual)y** : that was a good reason to me at least 

**IfItsNotABookIDC** : fine

**Pans(exual)y** : fine!

**deadinside** : STFU

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **Why can't we be friends**

**Pansy** : hello everybody

**Ron** : no

**Pansy** : fuck off

**Draco** : what do u want now

**Pansy** : i have a plann

**Blaise** : oh no

**Pansy** ; bitch

**Pansy** : my plan is to PLAY 21 QUESTIONS

**Harry** : not today satan

_**Harry** has left **Why** **can't** **we** **be** **friends**_

**Blaise** : that is the only valid response to Pansy saying we should play a game

**Pansy** : I AM NOT SATAN

**Draco** : sure u arent

**Pansy** : FUCK OFF

_**Pansy** has added **Harry** to **Why** **can't** **we** **be** **friends** _

**Pansy** : we r playing the game

**Harry** : is there a way outta this

**Pansy** : NOPE

**Blaise** ; i wish

**Draco** : what do u have against capital I's 

**Blaise** : _i_ have no clue what ur talking about _i_ did nothing

**Draco** : I hate u

**Pansy** : PLAY MY FUCKING GAME

**Draco** : damn fine

**Blaise** : whos going first

**Pansy** : ME i ask all questions

**Ron** : thats the dumbest thing i've ever heard

**Pansy** : WHO THE HELL LET THE RAT IN HERE

**Ron** ; _first of all_ Weasel not rat _second_ u did

**Pansy** : why didnt anyone tell me not 2

**Blaise** : because u were an impulsive little shit anymore questions

**Pansy** : ...go commit toaster bath 

**Blaise** : like i said before BET

**Hermione** : GAME

**Pansy** : oh shit

**Pansy** : whats the most exotic dream uve ever have? 

**Harry** : BLOCKED

**Ron** : REPORTED

_**Draco** has left **Why** **can't** **we** **be** **friends**_

**Blaise** : GTFO

**Hermione** : this is why we needed rules

_**Pansy** has added **Draco** to **Why** **can't** **we** **be** **friends** _

**Pansy** : yall should be happy i was gonna say erotic 

**Hermione** : get a new question

**Pansy** : ur not the boss of me

**Hermione** : get a new question

**Pansy** : FINE if you could hook up with any celebrity, who would it be?

**Blaise** : Gordon Ramsay

**Pansy** : that lamp is so undercooked its following Mary to school😍

**Blaise** : yesssss but like see how nice he to the childrens😍😍

**Draco** : ur both idiots

**Pansy** : ANSWER THE QUESTION

**Draco** : u answer the question

**Pansy** : imma b a basic bitch and say Harry Styles but like also Beyonce 

**Hermione** : young Leonardo DiCaprio 

**Pansy** : what's wrong with current Leo

**Hermione** : not my cup of tea

**Pansy** : _fine_ Potter Weasley and Dray ur turns

**Ron** : Jason Momoa 

**Pansy** : okay but like thats kinda gay

**Ron** : wtf Parkinson

**Pansy** : wHaT

**Hermione** : stop it get some help

**Pansy** : wtf the golden trio r supposed to b nice

**Harry** : ...

**Pansy** : i mean i didnt believe but _still_ ugh

**Blaise** : get. some HELP!

**Pansy** : well fuck u 2 Dray ur going now

**Draco** : Draco* and no

**Pansy** : OH COME ON

**Draco** : no

**Pansy** : FINE POTTER

**Harry** : uhhh Selena Gomez?

**Pansy** : u just said the first name that popped into ur head

**Harry** : correct 

**Ron** : least ur honest

**Pansy** : QUESTION 2 how would you react if I told you that I like you?

**Draco** : blocked

**Blaise** : blocked

**Ron** : BLOCKED

**Harry** : blocked

**Pansy** : WOOOOOOW Granger u gonna block me 2

**Hermione** : im just confused as to why we let u do this

**Pansy** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW 

**Blaise** : well...

**Pansy** : NO

**Draco** : wtf

**Pansy** : BLAISE

**Blaise** : ur the one that yelled no shouldve just gone to the next question

**Pansy** : QUESTION 3 did u know that u make me smile

**Draco** : get out

**Pansy** : OKAY IM SORRY real question 3 what r ur thots on love at first sight

**Blaise** : bullshit

**Draco** : unrealistic

**Harry** : kinda creepy

**Hermione** : fake its attraction not love 

**Ron** : i dont read wtf

**Pansy** : lol QUESTION 4 whats ur death row meal

**Ron** : what?

**Pansy** : death row?

**Ron** : death note...

**Pansy** : GET OUT

**Ron** : okay im sorry, pizza

**Pansy** : basic

**Ron** : bitch

**Pansy** : if u call me a bitch make sure to put basic in front of it

**Pansy** : MY WAY MY WAY Hi yes can I get a pumpkin spice latte

**Ron** : okay now u get out

**Pansy** : THAT WAS GOOD 

**Ron** ; it was aight 

**Pansy** : ur just mad because u didnt think of it first it was AMAZNG for on the spot

**Ron** : it was alright

**Pansy** : u using proper grammar now 

**Hermione** : imma need both of u to get out

**Pansy** : u too Granger, back to the game i guess

**Hermione** : Shepards pie

**Blaise** : mac n cheese made by Gordon Ramsay

**Draco** : tacos from Taco Bell

**Harry** : grilled cheese with provolone cheese

**Pansy** : burgers 

**Ron** : just burgers like not cheeseburgers

**Pansy** : all burgers r good burgers

**Blaise** : so not true 

**Pansy** : okay fine my moms burgers, Dray u hate Taco Bell

**Draco** : ur point

**Pansy** : u need help

**Draco** : okay?

**Hermione** : stop it get some help

**Draco** : no

**Pansy** : LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep


	5. Act like a child, get treated like a child...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗗𝗿𝗮𝗰𝗼: stop talking like we're children 
> 
> 𝗛𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗶𝗼𝗻𝗲: act like a child ill treat u like one r u ready to stop now

**Why can't we be friends**

**Pansy** : QUESTION 5 whats ur favorite icecream? the answer can make or break our non existent friendships btw

**Ron** : cookies and cream 

**Pansy** : ✔️

**Draco** : vanilla

**Pansy** : plain but ✔️

**Hermione** : mint chocolate chip

**Pansy** : ✖️ no just no

**Hermione** : okay strawberry 

**Pansy** : ✔️

**Hermione** : gtfo

**Pansy** : LANGUAGE 

**Hermione** : ...

**Blaise** : jeez 

**Pansy** : shush

**Blaise** : neapolitan

**Pansy** : ✔️

**Harry** : rocky road

**Pansy** : ✖️

**Draco** : whats ur favorite ice cream

**Pansy** : butter pecan 

**Ron** : tf

**Pansy** : its too sophisticated for ur pea brain

**Draco** : u didn't know what it was till I bought u some

**Pansy** : Dray shut up

**Blaise** : ur messing up her rich bitch image

**Pansy** : fuck u

**Blaise** : https://youtu.be/d7mrBC0zLZg

**Pansy** : here too

**Draco** : huh

**Pansy** : hes been sending me vines all day

**Ron** : sucks to suck

**Pansy** : fuck u Weasley

**Ron** : fuck u too Parkinson

**Hermione** : dear lord

**Pansy** : QUESTION 6 which meal is your favorite, breakfast, lunch, or dinner?

**Blaise** : dinner

**Harry** : lunch

**Hermione** : breakfast

**Draco** : breakfast 

**Ron** : dinner

**Pansy** : lunch

**Pansy** : hmm QUESTION 7 as a kid, did you eat the crusts on your sandwich or not?

**Harry** : yes

**Blaise** : depends

**Ron** : no they were always cut off

**Hermione** : yes

**Draco** : no

**Pansy** : no

**Pansy** : look at how quick were getting through these

**Ron** : u finally shut up

**Pansy** : fuck u

**Ron** : is that the only way u know how to respond

**Pansy** : no its not would u like to here some more

**Harry** : NO no no

**Draco** : buzzkill

**Harry** : I would just like to get through this stupid game as fast as possible

**Pansy** : games not stupid Potter

**Blaise** : no fun without a little arguments 

**Harry** : 1 its a stupid game 2 YES it is

**Blaise** : see this why we dont get along ur boring

**Harry** : yeah _thats_ why we dont get along not because u guys were jerks to us

**Pansy** : oh so now _we're_ in the wrong

**Harry** : from where I'm standing yes

**Draco** : see thats the thing ur standing on ur side u know nothing about our side

**Harry** : ik ur side r assholes to my side

**Pansy** : oh like urs have never done anything wrong

**Ron** : see now ur twisting things thats not what he said

**Pansy** : okay then educate me what did he say

**Ron** : he said ur side were assholes to us he never said we did nothing to u guys

**Blaise** : okay then whats the problem 

**Hermione** : the problem is that some of u act like children the second someone says something u dont like as if people dont have different opinions about whats happening and I'm not just talking about "my side" or "ur side" I'm talking u guys a whole because thats why this exists

**Hermione** : not to make us one big group but to get over this petty little rivalry that some of u cant seem to let go of

**Harry** : u cant put years of bullying in the past just because some people wanna pick fights Hermione thats not how this works

**Hermione** : I never said put it in the past I said grow up and move on its not primary school anymore we aren't kids anymore we're 17 everyone else is growing up and moving on why cant we do the same?

**Draco** : stop talking like we're children 

**Hermione** : act like a child ill treat u like one r u ready to stop now 

_**Draco** has left **Why** **can't** **we be** **friends**_

_**Blaise** hasleft **Why can't we be friends  
**_

_**Ron** hasleft **Why can't we be friends**_

_**Harry** hasleft **Why can't we be friends**_

**Pansy** : looks like none of us r ready but u

_**Pansy** hasleft **Why can't we be friends**_

**Hermione** : thot they needed to know but now im not so sure did I make a mistake?

_**Hermione** hasleft **Why can't we be friends**_

_**Chat has been deleted** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chat's been deleted as well as the forming relationships but... what about the ones that already existed?


	6. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since the fight and none of them have talked. Operation Drarry has also been deleted the golden trio haven't talked and by that, I mean Ron and Harry haven't talked to Hermione (as far as Harry knew). As for the silver trio well they've just kinda been sad but they can't seem to figure out why so they enlist in Theodore Nott's help lets see how that works for them.

_Private messages between Harry and Ron_

**Harry** : Ron...

 **Ron** : huh

 **Harry** : i feel bad for Mione we kinda just ghosted her for making us realize the truth

 **Ron** : the truth that we purposely ignored because it made us feel like shit

 **Harry** : don't u feel bad I mean shes ur girlfriend after all

 **Ron** : actually we broke up

 **Harry** : WHAT WHEN??!! how did i not notice i feel so bad for not noticing it

 **Ron** : about 2 weeks ago realized somethings its alright i won't hold it against u

 **Harry** : i still feel bad i was so caught up in my problems that i didn't realize my best friends broke up

 **Harry** : although i haven't talked to Mione and ur horrible with feelings 

**Ron** : ur one to talk

 **Harry** : i don't think either of us has any room to talk really

 **Ron** : yeah Mione's probably the only one that could say something

 **Harry** : we should apologize

 **Ron** : how

 **Harry** : idk but we should make a plan

 **Ron** : yeah we arent gonna be Parkinson

 **Harry** : never

 **Ron** : if I've learned anything from being her friend and dating her Hermione will probably make sure we understand what she said before forgiving us tho

 **Harry** : that's something we should figure out on our own shes kinds inpatient with us

 **Ron** : yeah ur right we should

 **Harry** : we should also go to bed 

**Ron** : yeah don't wanna wake the roommates up

 **Harry** : it sucks we cant room with each other anymore tho

 **Ron** : yeah but we never slept so

 **Harry** : yeah goodnight Ron

 **Ron** : night Harry

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝐵𝒶𝒹 𝐵𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓈**

 **Drayco** : stop being so fucking sad u bitches

 **FryingPan** : idk what ur talking about

 **boredom** : yes u do and he's right its been kinda depressing even the teachers are concerned

 **boredom** : its gotten so ban Umbridge asked me if we had a big fight

 **FryingPan** : have we really been that bad?

 **Drayco** : if Umbridge is worrying yes

 **FryingPan** : but why r we so...

 **boredom** : depressing? sad? emotionally unstable?

 **FryingPan** : lol yeah

 **Drayco** : why r u asking us we dont know emotions any better than u 

**FryingPan** : but Theo does

 **Drayco** : u want to enlist in Theodore Nott's help

 **FryingPan** : yes

 **Drayco** : anyone else who could help

 **FryingPan** : well there is always telling Hermione she was right and we need help

 **Drayco** : she wouldn't make fun of me so

 **FryingPan** : NO

 **Drayco** : right sorry forgot about ur crush on her

 **FryingPan** : ...my what

 **Drayco** : I'm not dumb Pans u have a crush on her Blaise has a crush on the weasel 

**Drayco** : needless to say they are both questionable 

**FryingPan** : ...

 **boredom** : still a dumbass

 **Drayco** : 😒😒

 **FryingPan** : soo Theo?

 **Drayco** : what u just want me to ask my roommate if he can be our therapist because we have too much pride to admit we're wrong?

 **FryingPan** : well that sounds sad

 **boredom** : no matter how u put it its sounds sad

 **FryingPan** : no try something else

 **boredom** : "Can Pansy and Blaise come over so we can ask u questions because we dont know how to get over our pride."

 **FryingPan** : or u could say "Pansy and Blaise are coming over so she can ask questions because I'm not telling Pansy no."

 **Drayco** : now when he asks why

 **FryingPan** : just say idk its me he would fully believe i told u nothing

 **Drayco** : do I have to

 **FryingPan** : we came up with a plan for u!!

 **Drayco** : omfg fine

 **boredom** : i hate this 

**FryingPan** : deal with it

 **Drayco** : he's annoyed and asked when u guys would get here

 **FryingPan** : tell him to stop rolling his eyes its a great idea and we'll be there in a sec

 **Drayco** : he called u a crazy bitch

 **FryingPan** : Well fuck you, Theodore.

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

"She said 'Well fuck you Theodore.' with proper grammar and shit." Draco read from his phone sitting on his bed "Wait proper grammar like capitals and punctuation?" Theo asked, Draco just nodded his head "Well shit." Theo sighed plopping onto his bed before here was a knock at the door

"Theodore Nott open the fucking door!" yelled who he could only assume was Pansy Parkinson sighing once again he got out of bed "Please stop I don't need another noise complaint." Theo told her opening the door "Shut up, I heard you called me a crazy bitch." she said walking into the room

"Umm yes?" he said before Pansy threw her shoe at him "Asshole," she mumbled, "now give me back my shoe." "Get your own damn shoe, now what did you want?" Theo said as they got into the room fully before giving Pansy her shoe "I have questions." she answered sitting on Dray's bed

"Yeah I know, what is it?"

"It's a long story."

"I apparently have a lot of time."

"Well let's get started then"

"So you guys need my help because you're sad about this, and cant ask Granger because then u would have to admit ur wrong?" he asked making sure he was getting this right "Yeah basically," Blaise answered 

"Um, I guess you guys may be sad because you liked them?" he inquired "But why? We never liked them, never even thought about being friends with them." Draco said finally talking "Maybe deep, deep down u want to be friends with them, Draco when you first met Potter you wanted to be his friend." He said before adding "Maybe you still do, but think they would never be friends with you especially after what happened a few weeks ago."

"What did Potter's text say again?" "It said and I quote 'u cant put years of bullying in the past just because some people wanna pick fights Hermione thats not how this works'." Blaise said reading screenshot Pansy took at some point

"Then Granger said 'I never said put it in the past I said grow up and move on'" Pansy added, "Okay then forgive and forget you all made mistakes, what's the problem?" Theo asked "We have too much pride it would never work unless-" "Unless they apologize first. I know" 

"So what do we do, because getting over our pride would take a long time" Pansy exaggerated adding a whine at the end "As bad as it sounds you just have to hope they apologize first, if at the end of the month they still haven't apologized, well let's just say $10 an hour." Theo joked 

"I can't tell if this was productive or not." Draco sighed "If you had been paying attention." Pansy said poking him "I was paying attention." Draco whined, "He's too spoiled." Blaise whispered, "I am not!" Draco said throwing a pillow "You so are." Pansy laughed hitting him with a pillow "You guys are spoiled too." Draco reasoned "Yeaahh but you're majorly spoiled." Pansy said before Theo threw a pillow at her "Wha- Pillow fight!" She yelled after her initial shock

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠**

_**GingerOne** haschanged **𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠** to **Mistakes were made**_

**GingerOne** : fix it

 **SmartOne** : fix what

 **GingerOne** : the mistakes duh

 **ChosenOne** : what mistakes

 **GingerOne** : im not the smart one but a few weeks ago MISTAKES WERE MADE and until they're fixed nothings gonna b normal

 **SmartOne** : even if _we_ fix things what about _them_

 **ChosenOne** : oh so they're them now 

**SmartOne** : not the time

 **ChosenOne** : right continue

 **SmartOne** : ik the fight is one of the things we need to fix but would it have been as big a problem if i never said anything

 **GingerOne** : _Mione_ its not ur fault plus u said somethings that we all needed to hear even tho we didn't want to

 **ChosenOne** : without u imagine what _wouldnt_ have changed instead of what happened

 **SmartOne** : aww i love u guys ♥

 **ChosenOne** : love u too♥

 **GingerOne** : yeah what he said♥

 **ChosenOne** : what do we do now

 **SmartOne** : 1 properly make up with each other 2 well youll see 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're making up because I can't deal with angst sorry


	7. Now fix them... somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗙𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗣𝗮𝗻: right forgot u guys dont know emotions
> 
> 𝗗𝗿𝗮𝘆𝗰𝗼: hatred
> 
> 𝗯𝗼𝗿𝗲𝗱𝗼𝗺: depression

**Mistakes were made**

**GingerOne** : we've made up but how do we make up with the rest of them??

 **ChosenOne** : Hermione u said that we would see so do u have an idea???

 **SmartOne** : can't say, but the question is will they forgive us

 **GingerOne** : do they want to forgive us

 **ChosenOne** : should they forgive us

 **SmartOne** : what r we thinking 

**GingerOne** : that we suck

 **SmartOne** : ... not what i meant

 **ChosenOne** : but- okay what _did_ u mean

 **SmartOne** : i meant what r we thinking with the whole 'will they forgive us' 'do they want to forgive us' 'should they forgive us'

 **GingerOne** : ur not the only self-deprecating one

 **ChosenOne** : is that even how that works? anyway what do we do

 **SmartOne** : apologize to them?

 **GingerOne** : come on that would never work Mione

 **SmartOne** : why not?

 **ChosenOne** : have u met them????

 **SmartOne** : yes i have, why wouldn't it work

 **GingerOne** : please even u wondered if they would forgive us now its just 'wE sHoUlD aPoLoGiZe To ThEm'

 **SmartOne** : cant hurt to try

 **ChosenOne** : yes it could!! 

**SmartOne** : how

 **ChosenOne** : they could never talk to us again

 **GingerOne** : they could bully us more than before

 **SmartOne** : dont be so dramatic what r the chances of either of those things happening 

**GingerOne** : with _them_ u never know

 **SmartOne** : Ron they r still not a _them_

 **ChosenOne** : u did it

 **SmartOne** : if i jump off a bridge r u gonna jump too

 **ChosenOne** : why would u jump off a bridge??!!

 **SmartOne** : thats

 **GingerOne** : r u okay 

**ChosenOne** : this whole bridge thing is concerning 

_**SmartOne** haskicked **ChosenOne** outof **Mistakes were made**_

**SmartOne** : u done 

**GingerOne** : yes!

 **SmartOne** : goodbye now

 **GingerOne** : bye?

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝐵𝒶𝒹 𝐵𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓈**

 **FryingPan** : this is just sad

 **Drayco** : we know ur sad Pansy we dont care

 **FryingPan** : fuck u thats not what i meant

 **boredom** : what did u mean

 **FryingPan** : i meant this whole thing is just sad

 **boredom** : eh not realy

 **FryingPan** : right forgot u guys dont know emotions

 **Drayco** : hatred

 **boredom** : depression 

**FryingPan** : right my bad what do we do now tho?¿?¿

 **boredom** : sleep

 **Drayco** : finish my homework

 **FryingPan** : really

 **Drayco** : thats what we're doing

 **FryingPan** : when ur done?

 **boredom** : eat

 **Drayco** : sleep

 **FryingPan** : infuriating

 **Drayco** : gtg

 **boredom** : 9 days, bye

 **FryingPan** : bye?

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 _Private chat between Hermione and Pansy_

 **Pansy** : hi

 **Granger** : hi

 **Pansy** : sooooo

 **Granger** : yeah

 **Pansy** : holy shit this is awkward 

**Granger** : very

 **Granger** : im sorry

 **Pansy** : im sorry

 **Pansy** : wait why r u sorry

 **Granger** : why r _u_ sorry

 **Pansy** : the other week i guess we kinda overreacted

 **Granger** : no its my fault

 **Pansy** : no u were right we do need to grow up

 **Granger** : no what i said was outta pocket

 **Pansy** : OuTtA pOcKeT

 **Granger** : really

 **Pansy** : let me have my moment

 **Granger** : 🙄 ur dumb

 **Pansy** : i am amazing

 **Granger** : uhuh anyway our friends

 **Pansy** : fuck

 **Granger** : yeah what do we do about them

 **Pansy** : uhhh idk

 **Granger** : that is useless information

 **Pansy** : ur useless information

 **Granger** : tf does that even mean

 **Pansy** : idk Granger

 **Granger** : Hermione*

 **Pansy** : fine

_**Pansy** has changed **Granger's** name to ~~**Hermione**~~_

**Pansy** : back to the problem at hand

 ~~ **Hermione**~~ : u got any ideas

 **Pansy** : well i have one problem is we have 9 days

 ~~ **Hermione**~~ : any ideas better than none

 ~~ **Hermione**~~ : also whats with u giving me a deadline 

**Pansy** : shut ya mouth

 ~~ **Hermione**~~ : just saying

 **Pansy** : do u wanna hear my plan or not

 ~~ **Hermione**~~ : go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder what the plan is and will they make the deadline?? im asking i really dont know


	8. We're fixing them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies and shit

**𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠**

**GingerOne** : plan? please

 **SmartOne** : fine ill tell you

 **ChosenOne** : what is it??

 **SmartOne** : there's this thing called apologizing 

**GingerOne** : thats ur plan

 **SmartOne** : yes

 **ChosenOne** : how would one go about apologizing to the silver trio

 **GingerOne** : the what?

 **SmartOne** : Harry did u give them a nickname

 **ChosenOne** : thats not the point

 **SmartOne** : fine we're coming back to it though

 **GingerOne** ; but hes right how do we apologize 

**SmartOne** : with words

_**GingerOne** has changed **SmartOne's** name to **Smartass**_

**Smartass** : fine we're gonna find them and lure them and feed them to a three-headed dog named fluffy

 **GingerOne** : sounds less complicated

 **Smartass** : No why dont u know how to apologize

 **ChosenOne** : we know how to apologize

 **GingerOne** : just not to them

 **Smartass** : why not

 **ChosenOne** : because last time did not end well and we've already established that we dont know how to grow up

 **GingerOne** : where r we going like is there a designated meeting spot

 **Smartass** : you think ive just been asking them this

 **ChosenOne** : not them Parkinson

 **Smartass** : I- library 

**ChosenOne** : time?

 **Smartass** : after classes so around 4 or 5 

**GingerOne** : great and what do we do

 **Smartass** : well im always in the library so we could say I dragged you guys there and "accidentally" run into them

 **ChosenOne** : but then we have to talk to them and i dont like that

 **Smartass** : you think they just go to the library? I have Pansy's help because she can tell them about the plan to leaving out the part where I tell you guys 

**GingerOne** : you guys know that we know that they know but why dont _they_ know that we know that they know you know

 **ChosenOne** : wtf 

**Smartass** : ignoring that any questions?

 **ChosenOne** : what do we say to them?????

 **Smartass** : stop panicking we just say sorry about what happened god ik u love Draco but calm down

 **ChosenOne** : I wasnt panicking and I don't love Draco

_**Smartass** has changed **ChosenOne's** name to **GayForDraco**_

**GayForDraco** : I AM NOT

 **GingerOne** : you call him _Draco~_

 **GayForDraco** : shut up ron!!

 **Smartass** : come on class is starting

 **GingerOne** : boo

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

It was after school and the Golden Trio was in the library. "So about the nickname," Hermione said tapping her nails on the table. "Uh about that," Harry said as Hermione's phone beeped signalling it was time to go. "Hold that again, over to the *insert book section*," Hermione announced.

The trio walked over to the area trying to make casual conversation but quiet. "I hate this so much!" Exclaimed a voice they all immediately recognized as Draco Malfoy's. "Shut up drama queen." This time it was Blaise talking.

After Hermione decided they we close enough for the moment. "Oh come on it's not that hard to read a book!" Hermione says looking at the other two. "Yes, it is," Ron says playing along. "You don't get it Mione books are the bane of my existence!" 

The three kept walking getting closer and closer to the other trio. "Yeah me and Ron don't study or read books!" Harry said overly dramatic and loud. "It's Ron and _I_." Hermione corrected. They heard a muffled 'Fuck' coming from over there. Draco Malfoy to be specific. 

Harry and Ron were panicking now neither of them knowing what to do in this situation. Hermione ushering them both closer when they hesitate and signalling to keep talking. "W-who cares how you say it, Mione. We don't read." Ron whined.

"What is this High School Musical?" Harry mumbled to himself. "I can hear you." Ron snapped without any real bite. "Oh come o-" Harry froze his eyes meeting Draco's dramatically like a K-Drama. Hermione and Ron froze too. 

Hermione thought she was more prepared but seeing someone in person and texting them were so very different. Ron and Harry weren't prepared at all and they knew it, they were not prepared to see them in person at all.

The silver trio wasn't any better either. The three of them just staring, Hermione was the first out of the six to regain her composure clearing her throat turning all attention to her. "Um." She elbowed her friends. "We're sorry!" The three of them blurted out. 

"Why are you sorry?" Blaise asked. "Because of the fight?" Ron said confused by the question. "Yeah, I know that. But why?" Blaise asked. "Because after a fight you apologize," Ron said like he was explaining something to a five-year-old. 

"Yeah, I'm just utterly confused as to what happened."

"I fucking quit." 

Pansy hit Blaise in his side. "Be nice!" She reprimanded. "No," Blaise said laughing. "Are we good now or what?" Hermione asked also utterly confused. "I don't know Blaise, Draco?" Pansy asked. "Once again I utterly confused about what happened its all a blur." Blaise shrugged. "Draco?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't be a bitch." Pansy said hitting him lightly. "Pansy that's his entire brand." Blaise 'whispered'. "Fuck you." Draco flipped him off. "Are we good?" Pansy asked again. Draco sighed. "Yeah we're good."

The five of them cheered just to piss him off. "Shh!" Said the other people there. They of course just cheered louder. They also got detention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!!! lol fml im tired af


	9. idk what to name this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗣𝗮𝗻𝘀𝘆: fuck u ronald
> 
> 𝗛𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗶𝗼𝗻𝗲: wow me and Ron only broke up a month ago
> 
> 𝗥𝗼𝗻: ikr
> 
> 𝗣𝗮𝗻𝘀𝘆: eye-

_**Pansy** has made a group chat  
_

_**Pansy** has changed **Untitled Chat** to **...**_

_**Pansy** has added **Blaise** , **Harry** , and 3 others to **...**_

**Pansy** : ...

 **Blaise** : ...

 **Ron** : ...

 **Harry** : ...

 **Draco** : ...

 **Hermione** : ffs

 **Blaise** : you broke the chain

 **Hermione** : 😐

 **Pansy** : 😐

 **Ron** : 😐

 **Draco** : 😐

 **Harry** : 😐

 **Blaise** : 😐

 **Hermione** : wtf

 **Pansy** : we're awkward and don't know what to do f off

 **Ron** : ouch

 **Harry** : ouch

 **Blaise** : ouch

 **Hermione** : NO

 **Pansy** : LETS PLAY A GAME

 **Harry** : umm

 **Pansy** : its fine as long as you don't try and call the game stupid again

 **Harry** : it was stupid not my fault

 **Pansy** : NO IT WASNT

 **Hermione** : we are not doing this again!!

 **Draco** : how about a new game

 **Pansy** : OH COME ONNNNNNNN 

**Hermione** : what could go wrong

 **Pansy** : I can feel the sarcasm

 **Hermione** : good

 **Pansy** : I don't remember what we were on so LETS START OVER

 **Pansy** : you guys know how to play right

 **Ron** : just start the game

 **Pansy** : question 1 what would a mirror opposite of yourself be like

 **Blaise** : happy

 **Blaise** : and straight 

**Ron** : dude i don't fucking know

 **Draco** : they would have no ✨trauma ✨ or ✨daddy issues✨

 **Hermione** : they wouldn't like books i guess

 **Harry** : they would have parents for starters

 **Pansy** : idk two dads instead of two moms

 **Pansy** : question 2 use three words to describe someone

 **Pansy** : the groups are: Blaise and Hermione, Draco and Ronald, and me and Harry

 **Draco** : really

 **Pansy** : shut up ronald

 **Ron** : RONALD

 **Pansy** : i sleep 😴

 **Ron** : oh get fucked Parkinson

 **Pansy** : its on the agenda now answer Blaise first

 **Blaise** : uhhhh

 **Blaise** : bookworm, smart, and stubborn 

**Hermione** : thank you 

**Blaise** : yeah okay 

**Hermione** : from what he's said I'm thinking depressed, gay, and funny

 **Blaise** : see she gets it

 **Pansy** : shut up Blaise

 **Draco** : i don't want to do this

 **Ron** : for once i agree with him

 **Pansy** : idc do it ron ig you can go first this time

 **Ron** : arrogant, asshole, and annoying

 **Ron** : the three a's

 **Hermione** : RON

 **Pansy** : dammit

 **Draco** : okay here's mine bitchy, aggravating, and unsettling

 **Ron** : unsettling really

 **Draco** : yeah your existence is kinda unsettling 

**Blaise** : I laughed 

**Ron** : ITS NOT FICKING FUNNY

 **Blaise** : 'ficking'

 **Harry** : 'ficking'

 **Pansy** : 'ficking'

 **Ron** : SToP

 **Pansy** : we're getting off track

 **Harry** : maybe if u had suggested a fun game...

 **Pansy** : HARRY FUCKING POTTER ISTG

 **Ron** : how can harry be fucking potter if harry is potter

 **Blaise** : but at the same time he is harry

 **Harry** : but I'm the only potter left and u cant fuck yourself

 **Pansy** : what the fuck

 **Hermione** : oh god there three now

 **Draco** : I feel like I'm having a stroke

 **Pansy** : Harry only talks to be an asshole 

**Harry** : yep

 **Pansy** : i hate u

 **Draco** : i hate lowercase I's not in another word

 **Pansy** : why are you like this

 **Draco** : ✨ t r a u m a ✨ 

**Hermione** : ✨ t h e r a p y ✨

 **Draco** : ✨ n o ✨

 **Blaise** : ✨ t h e r o p e y ✨

 **Draco** : ✨ s h u t t h e f u c k u p ✨ 

**Blaise** : ✨ n o ✨

 **Pansy** : blaise pls stop wit the mcyt

 **Blaise** : ill stop with mcyt once you stop with kpop and Draco stops with anime

 **Pansy** : YOU LIKE ANIME TOO

 **Draco** : so never

 **Ron** : there are two kinds of people

 **Blaise** : both kinds are equally annoying

 **Pansy** : do any of you guys like mcyt (pls don't) kpop or anime

 **Hermione** : I've seen a few animes

 **Ron** : how about all three

 **Pansy** : that's horrifying also i pity your bank account

 **Blaise** : i cant tell if I'm scared of you or i respect you more

 **Harry** : anime and mcyt

 **Pansy** : YOU DONT TALK

 **Harry** : I just fucking talked are you blind

 **Hermione** : that's enough social interaction for the day!

 **Hermione** : Ron and Harry common room now

 **Pansy** : i hate Harry Potter with every fiber of my being

 **Draco** : you don't even know what a fiber is

 **Pansy** : you're right... now onto something completely unrelated I'm failing biology

 **Ron** : lmao

 **Pansy** : arent you supposed to be doing something

 **Harry** : youre still texting in the gc where we can see not our fault

 **Pansy** : snarky asshole

 **Hermione** : Ron and Harry you have 10 seconds

 **Blaise** : oof RIP

 **Pansy** : lets go to OUR gc now

 **Draco** : you're only saying that because i texted

 **Pansy** : no

 **Blaise** : yeah after he said can we talk n here you said

 **Pansy** : we're still in this GC tho!!!

 **Ron** : you keep texting in it so its kina your fault too

 **Pansy** : arent you supposed to be not dying rn

 **Ron** : arent you supposed to be in a different gc rn

 **Pansy** : fuck u ronald

 **Hermione** : wow me and Ron only broke up a month ago

 **Ron** : ikr

 **Pansy** : eye-

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝐵𝒶𝒹 𝐵𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓈 𝒞𝓁𝓊𝒷**

 **FryingPan** : THEY BROKE UP AND NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME

 **Drayco** : we didn't know

 **boredom** : i knew they broke up

 **FryingPan** : how?

 **boredom** : that's a secret ill never tell

 **FryingPan** : you're the worst


	10. Operation Drarry 2.0

_**Pansy** has added **Hermione** , **Blaise** , and **Ron** to **Operation Drarry 2.0**_

**Blaise** : oh god

 **Pansy** : it's back bitchesss

_**Ron** has left **Operation Drarry 2.0**_

**Pansy** : again really

_**Pansy** has added **Ron** to **Operation** **Drarry** **2.0**_

**Ron** : i genuinely hate you 

**Hermione** : I didn't even know you could spell genuinely 

**Ron** : i cant it got autocorrected

 **Pansy** : it is a hard word to spell tho

 **Hermione** : 🙄

 **Pansy** : let's get back on track

 **Blaise** : there was a track

 **Ron** : no

 **Pansy** : rude 

**Pansy** : how do we get them to talk?? theyre in the same gc but THEY DONT TALK TO EACH OTHER 

**Ron** : theyre both pretty stubborn so idk

 **Blaise** : we need a situation where they have to talk

 **Hermione** : if pansy was smart she would've made them a pair in the game

 **Ron** : OH YEAH instead it was me and Draco and her and harry

 **Blaise** : then they would've had to come up with three words describing the other

 **Pansy** : okay damn Hermione Granger just called me stupid

 **Pansy** : wait the chances of one of them slipping up and saying something nice about the other would've been way high!!!!

 **Ron** : I just realized you and harry never did yours

 **Hermione** : they didn't we got off track and just forgot

 **Pansy** : oh shit

 **Blaise** : once again we need a situation where they have to talk

 **Pansy** : like what

 **Hermione** : if we see each other irl they'll have to talk

 **Pansy** : yesssss

 **Ron** : i feel like this is just an excuse to see each other but whatever

 **Pansy** : what are you implying Ronald

 **Ron** : I'm not _implying_ anything

 **Blaise** : ...anyways is this something we're doing or are we just throwing out ideas

 **Pansy** : this is something we're doing why do you have more ideas

 **Blaise** : none that will help you

 **Ron** : ominous 

**Hermione** : to not be suspicious we should talk about it in the other gc

 **Pansy** : now or later

 **Ron** : now so i don't have to study

 **Pansy** : alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter my bad


	11. Operation Drarry: Get Them To Takl Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗚𝗮𝘆𝗙𝗼𝗿𝗗𝗿𝗮𝗼: whats me name emojis and all
> 
> 𝗙𝗿𝗲𝗰𝗸𝗹𝘆: Jah 🥶😈🔥💯
> 
> 𝗦𝗺𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗮𝘀𝘀: why
> 
> 𝗙𝗿𝗲𝗰𝗸𝗹𝘆: because that on Jah 🥶😈🔥💯🥶😈🔥💯

**...**

**Hermione** : why is the chat name still ...

**Blaise** : because ...

**Hermione** : huh

**Pansy** : ... duh

**Ron** : can we not

**Pansy** : not what

**Harry** : act like the words Blaise types make any sense

**Blaise** : fair

**Pansy** : there u go again being a bitch

**Draco** : god not this again

**Pansy** : what????

**Draco** : ...

**Pansy** : FUCK YOU DRACO

**Draco** : you do know im 💅 right

**Pansy** : i hate you

**Draco** : maybe then you'll fuck off

**Blaise** : t

**Pansy** : im being bullied

**Ron** : good

**Harry** : good

**Pansy** : what did i do to make both of you hate me

**Draco** : probably existed 

**Pansy** : wtf

**Hermione** : I just asked a question I did not ask for this

**Blaise** : welp what can u do

**Hermione** : leave

**Pansy** : pls dont

_**Hermione** has left **...**_

**Blaise** : welp

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **Drarry 2.0**

**Hermione** : don't forget what we're trying to do

**Pansy** : Operation Drarry: get them to takl pt 1

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **...**

**Pansy** : ive got a great idea

**Blaise** : its probably shit

**Pansy** : fuck off

**Pansy** : anyway i was thinking that we should all hang out

**Harry** : why would we do that

**Pansy** : because we're all friends and friends hang out?

**Draco** : all friends? really

**Pansy** : well maybe if u talked...

**Draco** : lmao no

**Pansy** : okay well it's happening anyway so

_**Pansy** has added **Hermione** to **...**_

**Hermione** : dammit

**Pansy** : HERMIONE

**Hermione** : PANSY?

**Pansy** : i need you to agree with me

**Hermione** : on what

**Pansy** : unimportant

**Hermione** : pansy's right

**Pansy** : see Hermione agrees

**Draco** : she doesn't even know what you're talking about

**Ron** : she would agree anyway

**Pansy** : glad that we're all in agreement lets hang out tmrw because its saturady

**Hermione** : oh god

**Draco** : how did you butcher Saturday that bad

**Hermione** : its not hard to spell

**Pansy** : im being bullied again

**Harry** : deserved

**Pansy** : OMFG 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝐵𝒶𝒹 𝐵𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓈 𝒞𝓁𝓊𝒷**

**FryingPan** : I hate Harry

**boredom** : looks like the feelings mutual

**Drayco** : can you say hypocrite 

**FryingPan** : no actually I'm very dumb

**boredom** : we know

**FryingPan** : um rude

**FryingPan** : drayy

**Drayco** : oh god what

**FryingPan** : are you excited for Saturday

**Drayco** : no

**FryingPan** : but you get to see Harry

**Drayco** : I will block you

**boredom** : pansy are you excited to see hermione

**FryingPan** : what about ron

**Drayco** : ...wtf

**FryingPan** : not us having crushes on the golden trio

**boredom** : cringe im wanna take a toaster bath now

**Drayco** : yikes

**FryingPan** : can we enlist in Theodore Nott's help again

**Drayco** : no he's not here

**FryingPan** : WHERE TF IS HE

**Drayco** : he has friends

**boredom** : since when 

**Drayco** : no clue he just said he was going to hang out with a friend when I asked about it

**FryingPan** : ...what if he has a gf

**boredom** : ew- imagine being straight

**Drayco** : str*ight

**boredom** : my bad

**FryingPan** : true

**FryingPan** : dray does theo seem h*t to u

**Drayco** : he seems like a dick

**boredom** : that always say u are what u eat

**FryingPan** : TRUEEEE

**Drayco** : no wonder pansy's such a pussy

**FryingPan** : is that why you're an ass

**boredom** : t

**FryingPan** : on a different topic Blaise will you come help me with hw 

**boredom** : what subject

**FryingPan** : history its the worst

**boredom** : u say that knowing history's my favorite 

**FryingPan** : so is that a no or???

**boredom** : yeah ill help slap u once I get there but ill help 

**FryingPan** : wait-

**Drayco** : have fun I'm gonna read 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
 **𝔾𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕠**

**Freckly** : neville just left me for his stupid boyfriend😩 

**GayForDraco** : Theodore's smarter than you

**Smartass** : everyone's smarter than Ron 

**Freckly** : are you just gonna ignore my dilemma

**GayForDraco** : don't you have siblings

**Freckly** : ginnys with luna and the twins are fucking psycho😩 

**Smartass** : the twins are psycho

**Freckly** : they just don't like me Mione

**Smartass** : maybe because you call them psycho

**GayForDraco** : do you not have other friends

**Freckly** : did you not read me say neville left

**Smartass** : dean?

**Freckly** : seamus😩

**GayForDraco** : I cant think of anyone else

**Freckly** : SEEE

**Smartass** : uh Blaise 

**Freckly** : he's helping pansy😩

**Smartass** : one stop using that emoji two how do you know that

**Freckly** : no😩 and...

**Smartass** : ...

**GayForDraco** : I feel like I'm missing something

**Smartass** : suck it up hang out with your family or come study with me and Harry

**Freckly** : ill go spam one of the devils until they answer

**GayForDraco** : I don't think they're devils

**Freckly** : their names in my phone say other wise😩

**Smartass** : do I even wanna know them 

**Freckly** : it just says Devil 1 and Devil 2 

**GayForDraco** : the lack of emojis is refreshing

**Freckly** : oh my bad Devil 1👿🔥 and Devil 2🔥👿🔥

**Smartass** : I hate this so much

**GayForDraco** : whats me name emojis and all

**Freckly** : Jah 🥶😈🔥💯

**Smartass** : why

**Freckly** : because that on Jah 🥶😈🔥💯🥶😈🔥💯

**Smartass** : is this why your brothers hate you

**Freckly** : yeah they always send the 'this is why mo doesn't fucking love you' vine 

**Smartass** : they were right

**GayForDraco** : whats miones

**Freckly** : ✨test answers✨

**Smartass** : I hate this sm

**Freckly** : im so sleep-deprived rn

**Smartass** : that makes so much sense

**GayForDraco** : go to sleep jesus

**Freckly** : no im gonna make my brother wanna kill me first

**Smartass** : please dont

**Freckly** : too late 

**GayForDraco** : what did you do

**Freckly** : gimme a sec ill send a pic after

**Smartass** : he gonna get himself killed

**GayForDraco** : he do be havn a death wish tho

**Smartass** : harry answer me

**GayForDraco** : cant hear you over the sound of me not caring

**Freckly** : https://youtu.be/Jsfpgw8MEwo

**Smartass** : really

**Freckly** : I'm gonna get killed by two devils and a lesbian 

**GayForDraco** : oh god 

**Freckly** : instead of making one sibling wanna kill me I made three

**Smartass** : its been like 10 mins did he die or pass out

**GayForDraco** : who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not even sleep deprived i have no excuse besides I wanted to


End file.
